Core Narrative 2
Core Narrative: #02 Beat: Enter Bizarro World Go to the Monkey Wrench beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/ during the historical event. Describe that basic concept here. We enter into a chaotic world of people who are forced to live on ships to survive. Over the previous 300 years they have learned to adapt to living in the sky. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? We start with Stryker, the first mate of The Regalia, the homeship for the Tavern, our autonomous group of scallywags! The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Stryker needs to 1) Survive a difficult world, and 2) in the end learn how to be a captain in pure chaos. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? They will lose their role model, partner, Captain Haarlan by the end of this beat. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? Their fatal flaw is they have always had to depend on Captain Haarlan to survive the world. He’s gone now. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? El Chiefnoritan, the captain of Shrine of the Mists. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? He seeks money and power. If he can’t have the ship through normal means, he will steal it or take it by coercion. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. Captain Haarlan, Our initial “main character” Captain Haar, formally known as Isaiah Haarlan. He is a rough and tumble, easy going burly guy who captains the Regalia ship, which is a notable tavern in the sky. He has quite a few stories to tell (it’s never known which are true and which aren’t). He’s lost his closest friend and brother to ‘The Blight’ when he was younger (20), but he rarely speaks of it. His character is teasing and jokes around quite a bit, not many people realize that he still blames himself for the incident. 38 years of age. Lelux, a refugee who manages to fit into multiple character groups. She is a Humane character who has learned to live in a tough world, a deckhand who befriends striker and and helps him find and get Captain Haarlan back. She is a genius and is able to devise plans, and execute them with ease. Norv Petra, Navigator who always seems to have an issue with authority. He is a transcendent who loves to buck the system. In the end he will do the right thing, but he is a very difficult character to get along with. Remia, we don’t know much about Remia besides the fact she isn’t human. Her history is pretty mysterious and that is intentionally so as she doesn’t want anybody to know. She isn’t good or bad, and would mostly fit into the autonomous group. Haar saved her life as a refugee prior to her living on the Regalia. Banji Vaz, an Alsulta officer who is prevalent throughout the story. He is the most righteous character in our story, He initially investigates the disappearance of Captain Haarlan. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. The Regalia, the ship for the Tavern. Rather large for a ship, complete with multiple decks, the Tavern’s own bar and galley. The Grismar, a ship that equates only to a run down mob run environment. This is El Chiefnoritans airship. Estian Skies, the location in the sky that the Regalia is most often found. Tranquil, but with an adequate amount of life supplementation that ships can survive. The Asulta rarely travels out here so there isn’t as much need to respect authority giving the Regalia a lot of breathing room. Shamar Winds, is the main trading area. This is where both Slips come the closest together allowing many ships to converge in a localized area. Because of this, trade is most common here and since most traffic comes here, the Alsulta can be found here. Aboard their own ship, aptly named the Alsulta. They are righteous, not creative. ' ' Runab Skies. To the far south on the other side of both Slips from the Estian Skies. This region is very tumultuous, very foggy with a level of mystery. This is where our villians dwell, aboard the Shrine of the Mist. Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: When the famous Captain Haarlan disappears, a dependant Striker must learn to survive on his own and save his longtime partner from an unknown fate. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Film Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? This will allow us to tell 3 quick hitting stories that progress our story from the Monkey Wrench into a more stabilized world where there is more imaginative story potential. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Silver Screen to home streaming video. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Because this will tell a narrative that will definitely be expanded upon in the future, this will give us the best rewatch value and take advantage of unfamiliar elements at the height of unfamiliarity. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: # Origin Story # Major Death # Character Reveal # Anticipated Showdown # Storyworld Reveal # Other Micro-Story Reveal This story is going to open us up and really introduce us to the world of living in the skies. Elements that are unfamiliar already because of already released material will be brought to life at a visual level. By the release of this trilogy of films, people will be already familiar with the elements of this film, but will be brought back to unfamiliarity by sight. We will also bring them very ironic characters in an already ironic world that they will be able to connect to on an emotional level. In this story, we will get an origin story for Striker, our main character, watching him grow into a leader that the world needs him to be which will also serve as a character reveal. We will reveal Captain Haarlan, and he will also die in the Venti failure of this micro-story. Our main character will also “die” in the resolution after our epic showdown in the final film. What viewers will not know at this point, is that he will actually survive and his character will be revived in another core narrative further in the timeline of our Macro-Story. So new interesting characters, and a world we are totally unfamiliar to but completely relatable. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story 2. Series ' ' Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Serialized 2. Episodic 3. Anthology ' ' Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here. There is a possibility for short film, television series, as well as supplementary documentation for the films. Think Post-Credit ' '